


Mama

by AlexSmith



Series: Toni Stark Verse [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Tony Stark, IVF, Infertility, Kid Fic, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmith/pseuds/AlexSmith
Summary: Summary: A Mother's Day look for Toni and Steve Stark-Rogers and what the world holds for a celebrity couple and their child.A/N: This is a one shot to a Full Novel Length Fic that just would not leave my brain and I honestly have no idea why this idea came to be but I think after End Game we all need some genderbend/ alternate universe Stony to remind us why we love and will go down with this ship; in short summary Toni Stark famous singer and her manager and husband Steve Rogers. I just wanted to see if there was any interest in such a thing before I really started editing and posting a big fic. Also shoutout to all my mama's who have dealt with infertility/ IVF I'm blessed to work with some of these wonderful patients and I love every moment I've been given to work with them.





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A Mother's Day look for Toni and Steve Stark-Rogers and what the world holds for a celebrity couple and their child.
> 
> A/N: This is a one shot to a Full Novel Length Fic that just would not leave my brain and I honestly have no idea why this idea came to be but I think after End Game we all need some genderbend/ alternate universe Stony to remind us why we love and will go down with this ship; in short summary Toni Stark famous singer and her manager and husband Steve Rogers. I just wanted to see if there was any interest in such a thing before I really started editing and posting a big fic. Also shoutout to all my mama's who have dealt with infertility/ IVF I'm blessed to work with some of these wonderful patients and I love every moment I've been given to work with them.

MAMA

 

 

When Steve looks at the image again he can't believe that this is his life, he looks at the camera again for a moment before putting it back up to his eye and continues to take pictures of his wife and son this Mother's Day really feels like her first one since SJ's now moving and talking and a handful of a rambunctious toddler. The vacation house they are at has a horse farm and Steven James Stark-Rogers or SJ as Steve prefers to call him can't stop being amazed at the horses. The pictures are part of a magazine they are doing since they've made it 18 months without their son being plastered all over the media even though it comes with their work.  Steve continues to shoot pictures amazed at how beautiful Toni looks, SJ is playing with the fabric of the scarf attached to Toni's sweater his face is scrunched up in concentration and it makes Steve laugh as he continues to shoot pictures. 

"Look at Daddy," Toni responds pointing toward Steve and SJ looks toward the camera a look of pure and simple innocence on his face trying to figure out where the sound of the 'click' from the camera is coming from. 

"That's my boy, GQ here we come!" Steve states before sticking his tongue out which earns a laugh from SJ and Steve clicks the camera again. 

"Never in a million years," Toni says wrapping her other arm around SJ's head and tucking him close to her chest.

Steve continues looking at his wife the ivory skin of her belly peeks out from under the sweater, Toni feels like she's horribly out of shape Steve likes to remind her she weighs less than when she was pregnant but understands a smidge as Toni has always been toned, singing in general tightens the abdominal muscles, throw in doing at least a two hour concert on a tour ranging from 150-250 dates and you get a exercise program most body builders would hate.

Steve can't remember the last time Toni was just in jeans, or when he was in jeans honestly. The past ten years of their life have been wonderful but it's been crazy. For the first time in a very, very, long time Toni's hair is her original brunette shade with no highlights or different colors or cut differently. Steve's always loved Toni with her hair long and honestly she looks the same as she did when he knocked on the door of the Stark mansion ready to tell her that he had it all figured out for them to really make it and reach global audiences after their break.

Steve lets the camera rest against his neck and watches as Toni spins around with SJ on her hip which creates a gasp of giggles and laughs which makes Steve's heart explode. 

Steve can't help but think of the night she collapsed on stage many years ago, Toni was already sick with a head cold and her voice was going in and out but she had hidden the fact that she was having horrible abdomen pain from Steve. After collapsing and being rushed to the hospital they would let Steve know that she was suffering from a ectopic pregnancy. They had been married for seven months, the talk about kids had not even came up, and both were surprised she was pregnant to begin with considering her uterus hated her when she toured and she would even stop having a regular cycle. Steve remembers crying on Maria's shoulder for the child they would never have. He'd be damned what the doctors said about a viable pregnancy. 

The night she stood on stage opening up her 96 concert, the media couldn't stop talking about the Versace dresses that she was wearing especially a black corset mini dress that she looked amazing in little did they know she had been in the hospital the night before having the horrible procedure again of removing her baby. Toni was depressed the whole tour thinking it was her fault, that she was working too hard even though all of her doctors cleared her saying her body was okay at least for the first few months. Steve had planned to have her tour for five months as a Europe only tour and then they would do a new album with the leftover songs she wanted to release and do another tour. 

"Dada," SJ spoke breaking Steve's thoughts from his mind and he smiles at his boy. 

"Hi baby," Steve responds waving as Toni stands holding SJ against her chest one arm wrapped around his chest the other supporting his bottom she has a face of pure love. 

When Toni came to Steve wanting to take a big break and be his wife for a change it caught Steve off guard at first. Toni had told him she wanted to step away, wanted a baby, wanted to have time with Steve.  They did a huge tour again with a new album stated it was a sabbatical that they would be back but it was time to take a break their last show was on New Years Eve of the new millennium and Steve still remembers how Toni kissed him differently at the strike of midnight it was as if they were newlyweds again; and had not been married for five years, they traveled, had amazing sex every chance they could get. Toni became a damn good cook, and Steve had to hit the gym harder to prevent weight gain. 

They made it fourteen weeks with their third pregnancy, Steve found Toni in the bathtub one night when they were in Paris. They both cried that night holding each other, Toni apologizing over and over again thinking it was her fault. Steve just held his wife and begged her to stop talking like she was. Steve knew if anyone was at fault it was his self after all he was sixteen years senior to Toni it obviously had to be him he was too old and he was causing his wife nothing but heartache. 

They agreed to return to New York and have a meeting with a fertility specialist, life has a funny way of slapping you in the face or so they thought when they were both told nothing was wrong with either of them. Then they met Dr. Barkley the specialist took one look at them and asked, "If you had a successful pregnancy and your child was born with a disability what would you do?"

"I would thank God every day of my life for giving me a child I don't care what they may have." Toni had spoke her voice strong and defiant and a resounding sound of 'I'll do anything for my child.' Steve couldn't say much more because it was the truth, they had thought about adoption but of the two agencies they had spoke to they had been told their chances were on the lower side of being approved due to being such a huge celebrity couple. Later on that day Dr. Barkley had them in his office and was explaining what IVF was. 

"Whatcha thinking about hot stuff?" Toni questioned breaking Steve out of his day dream and causing him to smile and he put the camera back up and took a candid of his wife. 

"Just how lucky we are and how you told Dr. Barkley you would do whatever was needed." Steve spoke smiling as he watched SJ stare at the horses that were running through the fields. 

"Four weeks of you giving me shots that hurt like a bitch oh how could i forget." Toni spoke her eyes having a look of remembrance.

"Me crying as they hurt you and did what they had to do, you never complained and I hated it the whole time. The look on your face when we made it home from them implanting the embryo and you just were so determined you knew it was going to work." Steve spoke.

"I think it was worth it." Toni spoke up. 

"It was, but being so helpless and not being able to do anything and you having to go through so much. And then we had the twelve week ultrasound and the fourteenth week and you wouldn't move or get out of bed or do anything. And then we made it to the sixteenth and the twentieth." Steve responded coming closer to his wife. 

"Dada up" SJ spoke reaching out for Steve and Steve happily obliged. Holding his son was still the most amazing thing, during this transition somehow Toni grabbed the camera and was now making Steve be the subject. Steve placed a kiss against his son's head and his heart swelled as SJ nuzzled up against his neck his tiny fists grabbing Steve's shirt. 

"Ill never understand how you were tough enough to deliver him naturally." Steve spoke up softly bouncing SJ without making much movement. 

"Well sweetheart it was definitely with your help even if you don't think so. How you held me and being in the water, apparently just throw me in hot water and it cures my voice/ any aches and pains from touring/ and apparently it takes away the pain from six hours of labor." Toni spoke up. 

Steve will always remember crying when he heard SJ cry for the first time, if asked what he thought was the most beautiful sound it would be a tie between SJ's first cry and hearing Toni sing for the first time. Toni leaning back against him her own tears falling and how she kept saying "We did it." all of the Grammy's, BillBoard Awards, The Gold and Diamond Albums all of the accomplishments they had together was wiped away when a six pound ten ounce baby was placed in their arms.

"You were so mad when I wanted to name him." Toni spoke up clicking the camera again as Steve swayed back and forth hoping that SJ would go down for his nap easily. 

"When you told me the reason, how you wanted him to have names of two of the strongest men you knew. James I could agree on cause God knows Bucky and Rhodey are tough as hell to put up with us. But my name, I just couldn't see that." Steve spoke looking over at his wife. 

"Babe, you survived being hit by enemy fire in Vietnam your whole unit was saved by you and Buck. You were discharged honorably and you had no idea what to do and you go out and create a music group. You get my father to sign you with little to show and due to poor promotion you never took off. Then you go off and start managing and writing music and go from being just a kid from Brooklyn to one of the most respected business men in the world. Why wouldn't I want our son to have your name I don't know how much stronger you need." Toni responds and Steve's throat is not raw with emotion not at all. 

"I hate when you are right." Steve jokes causing Toni to laugh. 

"So could you think of anything else that would make your Mother's Day any better?" Steve asks shifting SJ to his one arm so he can wrap his other arm around Toni. 

"Nothing, but I think maybe I'm not ready to return. Maybe we need to rethink over that Vegas residency again." Toni spoke causing Steve to look at his wife and Toni is sure Steve's eye should not be twitching like that. 

"Toni I love you honest to God I do, but I will kill you. I promised I would never take you in the business aspect but we have contracts, not to mention the album, and then the promotion, we've got the creative directors." Steve's rambling makes Toni laugh.

"Now I got everything I want for Mother's Day, a wonderful family, and I made you go off on a tirade." Toni responds and Steve just flips her off. 

The walk back to their house is filled with love and they can only imagine what this next chapter holds. Once back in the house, Steve lays SJ down and finds Toni in their bedroom she's standing in the mirror holding her sweater up looking at her body and she turns around 

"Vegas is gonna get whatever I give it." 

 


End file.
